Family Stories
by CountryGal1918
Summary: Ness asks Jasper to tell her a story about his life before he was changed.


**Summary: **Jasper tells the family about his human family.

**I do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Meyer does. **

JPOV

__" Jazzy will you tell me a story?" Ness my favorite niece asked me.

"Sure darling what story would like to hear this time?" I asked her pulling her into my lap.

We were sitting on the couch, before this Ness had roped us all into watching Cinderella one of her favorite movies. The movie had just ended so she asked me to tell her a story. Of course this got the whole families attention. I guess because I was the most private person and they wanted to know what my life was like I guess.

Ness thought for a minute and finally said " Tell me one about your sister and parents before you were changed Jazzy please." She looked at me with those pleading doe eyes of hers.

I relented "Ok Ness, give me a minute to think."

" I had a small family, it was just my parents and my darling sister Virginia or as we called her Ginny. Ginny was seven years younger than me, she was I guess you could say unplanned but everyone loved her. My parent's names were Charles and Mary Whitlock. We did have a few slaves but they were like family they helped Pa maintain the farm and help Ma tend to Ginny and me, their names were John and Calpurinia. When I got old enough Pa taught me boy stuff, things like hunting, shooting, spitting, just things like that, Ginny helped Ma and Calpurinia in the kitchen and tending to the house. So as the only son I help Pa and John around the farm, I tended to the field and the horses, I helped round up the cattle which is how I learned to rope and ride. It is one thing that I really do miss, it was so much fun, a way to let go and just enjoy yourself. " I started my story.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was intersected, well except Alice she had heard the story a million times, it was her favorite story that I told. I continued with my story when Ness hit me on the head, everyone laughed.

" On our property near the barn, was a small creek Ginny and I always went there during the summer to cool off, we also climbed the many oak trees we had, Ginny nearly pushed me off one day when I made her mad about something. Alice reminds me a lot of Ginny, the sweetest angel anyone could ever imagine, but if you made her mad she was the devils daughter. Ginny was always full of energy, she was constantly hyper but somehow managed to settle down enough to sleep. She was always getting me in trouble with Ma and Calpurinia, encouraging her to act like a boy and getting her dirty all the time. Whenever we were dirty Ma wouldn't let us in the house, we couldn't be muddy, dirty, wet or anything like that. If we were we stayed outside until we dried or became clean somehow. Many times we stayed and slept outside in a tent because of that. But Ginny and I always had fun we were inseparable. I read to her at night and if she had a bad dream she would wake me up and sleep with me until morning when I took her back to her room before Pa found out." I found myself smiling despite the promise I'd broken to her.

"By the time Ginny was nine she had convinced Pa to teach her to shoot and all the things he'd taught me. So after that it wasn't surprising that she followed me to field along with everywhere else. Every once in a while we would go to town and I would buy her a soda and ice cream, she really enjoyed those trips. I also taught her to ride a horse and for her tenth birthday I got Ginny her own horse, she named it Starlight. Starlight was the sister of my horse Star. Everyone told us we thought and acted just like twins, we even looked a lot alike. She had the same dirty blonde hair I did and the same light blue eyes that everyone fell in love with. She had the same charisma I did, but with being a girl and knowing how to trick people she was a lot more dangerous and powerful than I did. Ginny got everything she wanted she had everyone wrapped so tight around her finger, even me."

" Of course I did have my own friends, on the other side of our property was another small plantation they had two boys and a little girl Ginny's age. The youngest boy was just a year younger than me and his brother was three years older than me. They had two other sisters, the oldest was three years younger than me and the middle was five years younger than me, but they died of the fever outbreak that happened in the early 1850's. The youngest boys name was Patrick and his brother was also Charles, their sister's name was Elizabeth and like Ginny she was an angel. The five was always together when we had the time."

" When I decided I wanted to enlist in the Confederate Army I was eighteen and Ginny was eleven. She begged and pleaded for me not to go, for me to stay there with her and our parents. Pa had arthritis so her couldn't do as much as he wanted to and needed my help, and Ma just didn't want to lose her only son. On the day I left I promised Ginny that I would come back to her and our parents. In just a few months a year at the most she would she Star and me on the horizon riding like the wind, to come home. It was the only promise that I had ever broken and I never got to see Ginny again."

" I like this story Jazzy." My niece told me, the others agreed.

" Why didn't you tell us before Jasper?" Rose my twin sister asked me.

" It never came up." I told them and gave them my signature grin.


End file.
